


(AntiHero) Marks of Love

by EsculentEvil



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Body Part Kinks, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marks, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Thighs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Jackie massaging the love-marks he left on Anti's thighs.Not gonna lie: this is a selfish continuation/compliment to my previous work,(AntiHero) Stockings. I regret nothing.
Relationships: AntiHero - Relationship, Ego Shipping - Relationship, Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye
Kudos: 7





	(AntiHero) Marks of Love

Jackie sighs contentedly as he runs a hand down Anti’s thigh.

From his hip to his knee, dipping into the heated crease behind it, he massages. Going back up to his hip, smoothing over the soft pixels of thicc, he caresses. Even down to his sensitive inners, where Anti can trap his hand, he touches.

All because these are the places Jackie has marked the night before.

The places he kissed and held with all the love in his heart.


End file.
